Celine Dion Day.
by lovergirl2001
Summary: I can't remember how many fics i've written-prob 1-so be nice! im a starter. I thought this may appeal to some people, k?


Celine Dion Day.

  
I was listening to a Celine Dion CD and I thought I would try putting different songs into a fanfic. It's just an experiment, so it might be horrible, then again, it might not. We can only hope. Please r&r. This will be more like a pantomime script, probably, with lots of songs! Forget everything in the history of Friends, this is a new beginning.

  
Cast: Chandler, the handsome car mechanic, Monica, a beautiful female chef, Rachel, the manager of a major clothes department, Phoebe, a "Mystic Meg" of America, Joey, a famous actor, and Ross, a well-known lecturer.   
Set: A block of appartments, Monica lives by herself, Rachel lives with her husband Ross, and Phoebe lives with her long-term partner Joey. Chandler hasn't appeared yet.   
Time: The year 2000.

  
Scene 1: Monica's appartment. Joey and Phoebe are eating lasagne, Monica is cooking for Rachel and Ross and herself.

  
Joey: This is good Monica!   
Monica: Only the best for our famous actor!   
Joey: Oh, when's he coming?   
**Monica looks at him with a humorous smile on her face. **   
Joey: Oh, you mean me! Thanks Mon.   
Phoebe: I've been asked to go on the American Lottery.   
Monica: Why? Are you going to be a co-presenter or something?   
Phoebe: No way. I could never do that. No, I'm going to predict who wins the lottery! Won't   
that be so cool?   
Joey: Could you predict what the numbers are going to be?   
Phoebe: Like you need money! You earn half a million a year!   
Joey: Well, another million wouldn't hurt now, would it?   
Phoebe: I guess not. Well, one day, when I have nothng else on my mind, I will try and predict them.   
**Rachel and Ross walk into the appartment, hand in hand. **   
Rachel: How was work today Monica?   
Monica: Fantastic! They want me to go on a local cooking programme later this year. I've got to try and promote our restaurant. But everyone goes to it anyway, so I don't see why they need more publicity!   
Rachel: Why aren't you working there tonight?   
Monica: It's my night off. Plus, the car broke down. They'll be bringing it back any moment.   
**The buzzer goes.**   
Monica: That's probably the man with the car.   
**Rachel walks over to the door and presses the button**   
Rachel: Yes?   
Voice: Monica Geller's car is finished.   
Monica: Yeah, I'll be down in a sec. Rache, keep stirring this, ok?   
Rachel: Yeah ok.   
**Monica gives Rachel her apron and opens the front door. She rushes downstairs.**   
Monica: Thanks for mending the car-   
Man: Chandler.   
Monica: Wow. What an unusual name!   
Chandler: Yeah, thanks.   
Monica: I'm sorry, I've never heard that name before.   
Chandler: No, it's ok...wait, do i know you?   
Monica: Maybe.   
Chandler: Aren't you that chef that works at TGIU?   
Monica: Yep. "Thank goodness it's Us!" I didn't think of that name, don't worry!   
Chandler: Your food is great.   
Monica: Thanks! And I'm sure the work you've done on this car is great too.   
Chandler: See you around, hopefully.   
**Monica nods, waving as he drives away.**   
Monica: (To herself) Wow, what a cute guy!   
**In Chandler's car**   
Chandler: Wow, what a cute chick!

  
Scene 2   
**Monica is at the car menders**   
Monica: Can I speak to Mr. Bing please?   
Man: Certainly, if he's not doing a job.   
**The man walks out the office and comes back with Chandler.**   
Monica: Oh, I didn't realise it was you. Anyway, you rang and asked me to come down.   
Chandler: Yeah, you paid me way too much.   
Monica: How much?   
Chandler: You paid me $40 over.   
Monica: That's a tip silly!   
Chandler: Oh.   
Monica: I always tip quite largly, though, believe me, that's not a lot compared to some tips I get.   
Chandler: Really? Wow, you must be rich. Oh, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Sorry.   
Monica: No, it's okay. I know what you mean.   
Chandler: Listen, would you...umm...like to go out on a date with me?   
Monica: Excuse me?   
Chandler: I knew you wouldn't want to date me.   
Monica: No, I...I would like to. Even though I hardly know anything about you! But it could be fun.   
Chandler: Great! I'll pick you up around seven, yeah? I know just where to take you.   
Monica: OK.

  
Scene 3

  
**Monica is saying goodnight to Chandler, and he leans in and kisses her.**   
Monica: Wow. You're a great kisser.   
Chandler: Thanks, so are you.   
Monica: And I love your car.   
**They are sitting in a porsche, a silver one.**   
Chandler: I like yours better though.   
Monica: It's almost exactly the same!   
Chandler: **laughing.** Yeah, I guess it is. Well, night.   
Monica: Goodnight.   
**Monica gets out and waves goodbye as Chandler drives off. She sighs happily.**   
Monica: (To herself.) I don't think I've ever been thishappy. I feel like I've known him forever.

  
Scene 4

  
**Monica wakes up in her room, alone and cold.**   
Monica: Man, I hate winter. 

_Waking up alone In a room that still reminds me My heart has got to learn to forget Starting on my own With every breath I'm getting stronger This is not the time for regret Cause I don't need to hang on to heartbreak When there's so much of life left to live._

  
**Monica smiles as she remembers a song she heard her mom sing years ago.**   
**Cut to Chandler, looking at a photo of his dead ex-girlfriend.** 

Chandler:_Love is on the way, On wings of angels, I know it's true, I feel it coming through, Love is on the way Time is turning the pages I don't know when But love will find me again._

  
**Chandler cries one tear as he puts down the photo of his old girlfriend. Then he smiles as   
he remembers Monica.**

Chandler:_ I am not afraid Of the mystery of tomorrow I have found the faith deep within There's a promise I have made There's a dream I'm gonna follow There's another chance to begin And it's coming as sure as the heavens I can feel it right here in my heart._

  
**Cut to Monica washing up in the kitchen, smiling at the memory of Chandler.**

Monica: _Love is on the way, On wings of angels I know it's true, I feel it comng through Love is on the way Time is turning the pages I don't know when But love will find me again._

  
**Split screen of Monica washing up and Chandler sitting on his bed, remembering Monica.** 

Both: _Love is on the way, On wings of angels I know it's true, I feel it coming through Love is on the way Time is turnng the pages I don't know when But love will find me again_ Monica: _I don't know when_ Chandler: _But love will find me again._

  
**Goes back to scene in Monica's kitchen. She sighs, and walks over to the phone, and dials a number.**   
Monica: Chandler? It's me. Yeah I'm fine. OK. Great. Yeah, ok, bye.   
**Rachel walks in to see Monica looking extremely happy with herself.**   
Rachel: You're in love aren't you?   
Monica: No. Not yet, anyway...   
Monica: Love will find me again.   
Rachel: Oh no, she's singing. Hide!!   
Monica: Rachel! I'm not in love. I've only been on one date. But I'm very close. Extremely close.   
Rachel: Wow. My Monica has finally "nearly" found love!   
Monica: No need to shout!

  
Scene 5

  
**Monica is waiting for Chandler outside the car factory. He walks out and jumps.**   
Chandler: God Monica, you scared me!   
Monica: Good.   
Chandler: You ok?   
Monica: Yeah, I'm fine. Have you got a minute?   
Chandler: Yeah. Why?   
Monica: Well-I wanted to say...umm...   
**She looks up and sees Chandler watching her, confused.**   
Monica: I...need you to look at my car.   
Chandler: OK-why?   
Monica: I think it's got a puncture.   
Chandler: Is it impossible to change tyres anymore?   
Monica: That's it! Thanks, love ya, bye.   
Chandler: Bye...**whispers** love you...damn, I'm never gonna be able to tell you. You'll just laugh at me. Three dates now, in four weeks, and I'm falling in love. I'm in love. What do I do?   
**Monica has, by now, gone.**

  
Scene 6

  
**Monica is talking to Rachel in Rachel's appartment.**   
Monica: I'm never going to be able to tell him. He'll just laugh at me. Three dates now, in four weeks, and I'm falling in love. I'm in love. What do I do?   
Rachel: Calm down. There must be something.   
Monica: I'm too scared Rache.   
Rachel: Monica...

  
**Monica sits down**

Monica:_ I'm scared So afraid to show a care Will he think me weak? If I tremble when I speak? Oooh what if There's another one he's thinking of? Maybe he's in love I'd feel like a fool Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do._ Rachel: _I've been there With my heart out in my hand But what you must understand You can't let a chance To love him pass you by_ Monica/Rachel: _Tell him Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes Reach out to him And whisper Tender words so soft and sweet, Hold him close to feel his heart beat Love will be the gift you give yourself._   
**Monica wiped her eyes, and nodded.**   
Monica: I'll do it. I'll tell him.   
Rachel: Good for you!

  
Scene 7

  
**Monica is sitting at the table in a restaurant, working up to telling Chandler she loves him. Chandler was in the toilet.**   
**Cut to Chandler waiting outside the toilet, working up to telling Monica he loves her.**   
**Back to Monica, who was chewing her hair.**   
Monica: I love you...I love you...damnit!   
**Chandler walked back to the table.**   
Monica: Hey. Chandler...   
Chandler: Monica...you go first.   
Monica: Really? OK...umm...Chandler, I know we've only been dating 5 weeks, and this is only our fourth date but I've fallen in love with you.   
**Chandler is silent**   
Monica: Chandler? Say something please!   
Chandler: I...love you too.   
Monica: Really? That's great!   
**They kiss as My Heart willl Go on is played.**

_  
Every night in my dreams,   
I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on_   
(Scene where Monica meets Chandler for the first time when he's mended her car.) _  
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on._   
(Scene where Monica makes Chandler jump.) _  
Near, far   
Wherever you are,   
I believe that the heart does go on_   
(Scene where Monica and Chandler kiss for the first time.) _  
Once more, you open the door,   
And you're here in my heart and,   
My heart will go on and on._   
(Scene where Monica tells Chandler she loves him, see lips move.) 

_Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one._ (Scene where Rachel and Monica are singing loudly.) _Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on._ (Chandler and Monica kiss and hug at dinner table where Monica has just told Chandler she loves him.) Chandler: _Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on,_ Monica: _Once more, you open the door, And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._ Chandler/Monica:_ You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart and My heart will go on and on._

  
Chandler: I love you Monica.   
Monica: I love you too, Chandler.

  
To be continued... 


End file.
